1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which adjusts a distance from a focus lens to an imaging surface to a distance corresponding to a focal point.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of a camera of this type, when an illuminance of an object scene is low, an imaging cycle of an imager is extended, and a detection cycle of a high-frequency component of an object scene image outputted from the imager is also extended. Thus, even under a low illuminace, it is possible to exactly control a focus by using a hill-climbing AF system.
However, the above-described camera has a problem in that due to the extension of the detection cycle of the high-frequency component, it requires a time period for a focal adjustment under the low illuminance.